Zig Amassi
"An interesting anatomy for an interesting person, at least by your standards." ''- Zig Amassi to Keir Hasdrubal (Smooth Criminal) Personnel file * Serial number: 9M0RW49Y8 * Active rank: Captain * Most recent assignment: Commanding officer of the ''USS Phoenix ''(NCC-75182), (2384-2386) * Previous assignments: ** Assistant Chief Engineering Officer, [[USS Iwo Jima|USS ''Iwo Jima]] (NCC 74502) ** Chief Engineer, [[USS Chimera|USS Chimera]] (NCC-75052), (2380-2384) Biography Childhood Zig Regokah Amassi Synoh was born on the home planet of the Turan Union, Synoh to Zor Irradue and Maon Gorven on 5.2714.2.115 (Stardate 5063.04, January 9th 2324). His family was rather small for a Turisian family, with the only children being himself and his sister Yor Fla. Both of his parents were extremely busy through out most of his life because of their high positions in the Union. This meant that Zig was raised more by his older sister rather than by his parents. Academy years Early Starfleet career Aboard the Chimera In early 2380 Zig was offered a promotion to Lieutenant Commander and the position of Chief Engeering on board the USS Chimera. His first mission resulted in the near desturction of the Chimera when the Romulans attempted to retrieve their agent Doctor Arnold. He was instramental in preventing the ships destruction, but he sustained sevear injuries as a result and was awarded the purple heart for his service. (Smooth Criminal) When Alexandria Starbase was bombed in 2381 Zig was sent into a coma for several days by an exploding console. He was later revived by Xon Rytain administering Turan medical nanites.He spent some time fixing the nearly totaled Chimera before an Andorian Rear Admiral reassigned him to the Chimera A. Two years later, Zig began to express and interest in command and became the third officer of the USS Chimera. He began shadowing Chandler Asher to learn how a command officer should behave and act. Captain of the Phoenix Late in 2384 Zig was promoted to the rank of Commander and given command of the USS Phoenix. In mid 2385 he commanded the Phoenix through battles with the Jeradin Confederacy in the War of Errors before a peace treaty was signed by the respective powers. By late 2385 Zig had again been promoted to the rank of Captain for his continued service to the Federation. Zig was instrumental as commander of the Phoenix during the war with the Terran Empire and the Volorian Aggregate Zig retired in 2386 to pursue a career with the Turan Special Tasks Group. Medical record Personal life Personal relationships Family Romance Friendships Memorable quotes Catchphrases References by other people Quotes about Zig Chronology ;2324 :Born in Mazzak, Nohun, on Synoh. ;2329 :Is selected by the Turan High Council to be a representative of the Turan Union in the Alpha Quadrent. ;2364 :Finishes his primary education and begins serving a maniditory 10 year military service. ;2374 :Finishes 10 year military service and applies to be a member of starfleet. ;2376 :Graduates from starfleet accedemy at the top of his class, and is assigned to the USS Iwo Jima. ;2378 :Promoted to assitant chief engineer of the USS Iwo Jima. ;2380 :Promoted and reassigned to the USS Chimera as Chief Engineer. ;2384 :Promoted to the rank of Commander and given command of the USS Phoenix. ;2385 :Participates in several battles against the Volorian Aggregate, Jeradin Confederacy and Terran Empire, Promoted to Captain. Appendices Background Apocrypha *In a bit of Out of Character Dialogue, Zig once stated that he was from a city called Indy on the planet Synoh. This is not accurate. See also *Zig Ma'Inaege (Mirror) Category:Turan Category:Ambassadors Category:Starfleet Operations Personnel Category:USS Phoenix Personnel Category:USS Chimera Personnel Category:Shadow Fleet IMVU Category:Shadow Fleet Forums Category:Starfleet Personnel Category:Starfleet Captains‎ Category:Starfleet Command Personnel Category:DancingSkulls's characters Category:People